


'cause every time we touch i get this feeling

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Dorks, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Scary Movies, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: They stayed wrapped around each other for a while longer. Eventually, though, Ned’s skin began to crawl and he worried he was pushing it too far. Loosening his grip, he started to pull away.“No, wait,” Peter choked out, “don’t let go yet. Please.”A smile bloomed on Ned’s face. “Okay. I won’t.”SOMEbody's got a cruuuush ~ ;) (actually two somebodies but stilllll~)





	'cause every time we touch i get this feeling

Peter and Ned were sitting on a park bench, going over their physics notes. Finals were in a couple of days and boy if that didn’t put a damper on the pleasant afternoon sunshine.  Ned, his attention wavering from the flashcards, let his gaze wander.

“Hey, Peter, uhhh… you’ve got something in your hair. Want me to get it out?”

Peter f rowned minutely . “Oh, yeah, sure. What is it?”

“Just a leaf, I think.” Ned picked the leaf out of Peter’s hair and showed it to him before tossing it away.

“Huh. Thanks.”

“Yep. No problem.” _His hair is so soft!_

They turned back to their books. Ned really did mean to go over vectors again, but something about the way Peter was chewing at his lip in concentration made that pretty much impossible.  _Oh well,_ Ned figured to himself.  _I can always study when I’m at home_ .

 

~

 

“Oh, shit!” Peter hissed, covering his mouth with his hands. His eyes were saucers as his gaze was glued to the TV.

Ned laughed. “It’s PG-13, Peter, god. You’re a superhero. You see scary stuff all the time.”

On screen, another mutilated ghost walked past the frightened little boy. Peter cringed visibly.

“That’s different! I don’t see ghosts!”

“You see monsters!”

“Well—well—okay, fair point,” Peter finished in a huff. “Do you mind if I…?”

The music reached a crescendo and Peter flinched hard, ending up half-cowering against Ned, who grinned.

“Nah, I don’t mind. Now I have the satisfaction of knowing Spider-Man’s a big baby.”

Peter scowled at him. “Shut up. I’m not a big baby. You’re a big baby.”

“Says the guy who’s shrieking at _The Sixth Sense_.”

“Shut up.”

Peter nestled himself closer against Ned and ignored the blush creeping up his face. He’d hated Ned’s insistence on watching the movie in the dark, but now he was somewhat grateful for the cover.

He flinched again.

“God, Peter, do you want me to turn it off?”

“No! I’m fine!”

 

~

 

Ned stared down at his phone. The send button was right there. He could press it. He could…

No, better not.

Two minutes passed. A sick nervousness had clawed its way into his gut. What if Peter hated him? What if he ruined everything? What if his  _mom_ found out?

Ah, fuck it.

He deleted the words and pushed his phone away.

 

~

 

“Oh my god, Peter, I was so scared,” Ned mumbled into Peter’s shoulder. “I thought you were dead!”

Peter was still shivering. It had taken him a long time to get away and there was still sand on his suit—in his hair. His bruises had mostly faded but there was a deep ache that remained.

“I thought I was too,” he whispered.

Ned squeezed him tighter. “I’m glad you’re not.”

“I’m glad I’m not, too.”

They stayed wrapped around each other for a while longer. Eventually, though, Ned’s skin began to crawl and he worried he was pushing it too far. Loosening his grip, he started to pull away.

“No, wait,” Peter choked out, “don’t let go yet. Please.”

A smile bloomed on Ned’s face. “Okay. I won’t.”

 

~

 

It was very strange to be back at the beach. The last time he’d been there, well…

Anyway, it was different now. There weren’t flames crawling along the wreckage and smoke choking him. The sky was clear and blue and it was just a little bit too sunny.

He and Ned walked close, hands brushing and shoulders bumping. A little thrill was blooming everywhere they touched. 

The boardwalk was pretty crowded, but the lines weren’t long. Peter and Ned made their way to the ferris wheel.

It was nice to sit close with Ned and watch the people on the beach grow smaller. It was also nice to smile at him when he looked over at Peter.

The nicest thing of all, though, was when, somehow, they both got the right idea at the right time. Ned leaned in a little and Peter tilted his head and then they kissed and it was very,  _very_ nice. This was nobody else’s, just theirs.

It might have been just the heat, but Peter swore he nearly melted.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first work in the spider-man fandom and oh lordy i love it


End file.
